


Crimson Lines on a Porcelain Canvas

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Degradation, Edgeplay, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, semi-graphic description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: The tip of the knife menacingly grazed him with a deliberate yet careful grace, drawing lines of scratches and welts onto Hwanwoong’s back, but never once piercing into him until he heard Hwanwoong announce his color.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Crimson Lines on a Porcelain Canvas

Colors? Green. Go.

Hwanwoong let out a shaky moan mixed with a pained wince.

Filthy.

Blood. Ruby beads dribbled down Hwanwoong’s back in crimson lines. Hwanwoong felt like a work of art kneeling before his masterful creator. He felt beautiful, and with beauty came pain.

Colors? Green. Keep going.

The knife pressed into Hwanwoong’s back. Not too deep, just enough for blood to escape. It tickled just as much as it stung. Hwanwoong couldn’t stop himself from giggling whenever Seoho distracted him by running his gloved fingers down his sensitive side, or shuddering in a mix of fear and anticipation when Seoho’s sharp blade threatened to break through his skin. 

The tip of the knife menacingly grazed him with a deliberate yet careful grace, drawing lines of scratches and welts onto his back, but never once piercing into him until he heard Hwanwoong announce his color.

Colors? Green.

He could feel his body reject this treatment, natural instinct telling him he should run from the pain, but Hwanwoong shoved that feeling away because it was okay. Everything was okay. Seoho would take care of him. No matter how scared he might feel, he was safe. And when he let go of this innate fear, he felt _good_. So good.

Green.

Green..

G-green... Yes, I’m okay.

Seoho attentively watched his lover, who had broken position temporarily, on his hands and knees with a pained expression. Hwanwoong forced his breaths to even with long inhales through the nose and exhales out the mouth. He sat up, bottom lip caught in between his teeth, the choking swell of a lump in his throat growing. He wanted to cry, to _run_. His body screamed at him, but he was safe. He trusted Seoho.

He suppressed a sob as the knife carved into him once more, maybe a little bit deeper than the previous cuts but Hwanwoong couldn’t tell. A whimper escaped his lips when the knife had disappeared, stray tears trickling down his cheeks and falling onto white-knuckle fists in his lap.

Messy whore.

The smooth leather tip of a gloved finger prodded the fresh cut and glided over it, smearing scarlet around flushed skin like paint on a canvas.

Hwanwoong almost screamed, teeth breaking into his bottom lip with a metallic taste meeting his tongue, on the brink of snapping like a rope tying a hot air balloon to the ground.

“Don’t cry,” Seoho cooed into Hwanwoong’s ear, leaving a gentle kiss against his lover’s cheek as the tip of his blade followed the trail and humps of Hwanwoong’s spine to his hips. “Dirty sluts like you don’t get to cry.” 

Hwanwoong stifled a sob, trying his best to will back his tears, to stay obedient, but with much difficulty. If Seoho saw double the amount of tears escape from Hwanwoong’s eyes, he didn’t say anything about it.

Fingers ran down Hwanwoong’s heaving chest and caressed his delicate torso, bloodied leather leaving a track of smudged red on unblemished porcelain. The younger shuddered, the stinging on his back present though numbed, attention preoccupied by his lover’s hand traveling down his body. He moaned, Seoho wrapping a hand around his neglected cock. Hwanwoong grasped at the pillow cushioned beneath his knees when Seoho stroked, white knuckles never changing in tone.

“Colors?”

“Green,” Hwanwoong gasped without hesitation, willing his hips to stay down, keep from bucking up into Seoho’s hand.

“Let me hear you scream,” Seoho whispered into Hwanwoong’s ear. 

The blade pressed into his lower back, cutting through his skin and dragging it along his waist. Hwanwoong did scream, mouth agape with trembling lips. He could feel the world slow down and deafen in his ears, pain subsiding, senses dulled as his mind entered the clouds.

Seoho lifted his knife off Hwanwoong’s skin, immediately aware that his lover had reached his limit, heaving pants slowed to lax breaths. Hwanwoong would’ve collapsed forward hadn’t Seoho caught him. The latter set his knife aside, sliding it far from either of them. He would clean it later but he needed to take care of his lover now.

“Hey,” Seoho gently called, sitting in front of Hwanwoong to pull him into his chest, careful of the open wounds on his back. The younger mumbled something incoherent, words slurred into one. “I’m here, okay? I got you,” the older reassured. “Where are you?”

“Mmm... in the clouds...” Hwanwoong hummed happily, dopey smile and dazed eyes. Seoho chuckled softly. That was about as coherent as Hwanwoong was probably going to get for now. He cupped his lover’s chin, sharing a tender kiss while his other hand snaked down to his leaking cock. Hwanwoong gasped lightly against Seoho’s lips.

“How are you feeling? Good?” Seoho asked, pumping the other’s length.

“Really good,” Hwanwoong nodded loosely, slow breaths picking up in pace. “Seoho...” he whimpered, grasping his lover’s arms. 

Seoho quickened his strokes, watching Hwanwoong’s expression morph in pleasure, eyebrows furrowed, eyes hazy with a far-off look, lips parted as he panted softly. Seoho dipped his thumb into his slit, collecting the precome to make the slide easier.

“You were such a good boy today,” Seoho praised with gentle kisses, feeling the effect it had when Hwanwoong’s breaths had staggered against his shoulder. “So good.”

“I’m.. I’m...” Hwanwoong murmured.

“Close?” 

“Mhmm..” Hwanwoong nodded, peeking up to meet Seoho’s eyes with his own hazy pair. He grinned lazily at his lover. “I feel good,” he whispered.

A smile naturally spread on Seoho’s lips, warm and full with adoration. He leaned his head down to capture Hwanwoong’s lips with his, hand speeding up as his tongue tasted the blood from Hwanwoong’s bottom lip. The latter moaned, his small noises being swallowed by his lover.

“Can I..?” He whispered breathlessly, his request falling short though his desires showing clear.

“Of course.”

Seoho squeezed his hand around Hwanwoong’s length, the latter moaning loudly, weakly clawing at his lover’s shoulders. 

“S-Seo— _ah_..”

Hot come spit from Hwanwoong’s cock, spilling out onto the black leather of Seoho’s glove, dripping down to stain the pillow cushioned beneath him. The volume of his moans diminished as he slowly came down from his high, noises shrinking to soft whines and whimpers.

Seoho whispered sweet nothings into Hwanwoong’s ear, clean hand stroking his hair, massaging his scalp as he listened to his boyfriend’s breaths even out.

“O-ow,” Hwanwoong winced, biting his cheek instead of his swollen lip. Seoho pulled away, holding onto Hwanwoong’s shoulders to observe his current state.

“You’re crying,” Seoho attentively said, wiping away the stray tears trailing down Hwanwoong’s cheeks. ”Does it hurt?” The younger nodded, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong sniffled, straightening his posture. “I’m okay though.”

“Let’s get you washed up,” Seoho stood up, helping Hwanwoong up off the floor, careful not to exacerbate the cuts. He led him to the bathroom, sitting him down onto the closed toilet seat while he warmed the shower.

Seoho rinsed off the blood from his black leather gloves before taking them off and laying them on the sink. Hwanwoong was in his own world, dazed and unknowingly crying. Seoho stood in front of him, pulling the younger’s head into his chest, his tears dampening the white shirt he wore. Hwanwoong sobbed quietly, taking deep inhales of Seoho’s scent to ground him.

“You’re safe,” Seoho whispered, running his fingers through Hwanwoong’s locks, reassurance Hwanwoong didn’t think he needed but greatly appreciated. The latter sighed, melting into his boyfriend’s comforting embrace, not without a few sniffles and whimpers.

As steam filled the bathroom and hazed around the couple, Hwanwoong felt safe in Seoho’s arms, the sting of open cuts a distant memory.

Seoho pulled Hwanwoong away from his chest, cupping his cheeks to peer down at his big, round eyes. Through the glistening, thin layer of tears and exhaustion evident in Hwanwoong’s eyes, Seoho could see Hwanwoong had regained consciousness, eyes full and bright like they always were. He leaned down, sharing a tender kiss with his boyfriend, gentle and light but all the more loving.

“Tired?” Seoho asked, quietly noting how the blood on the other’s back began to dry. Hwanwoong nodded, leaning into Seoho’s warm palm. “Let’s get you cleaned and patched up so we can go to sleep, okay?” 

Hwanwoong whined, dreading anything that involved him moving, especially away from Seoho. He buried his face into the older’s chest again, ignoring the dull ache on his back. He huffed.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> SeoWoong’s duet for ‘Bury a Friend’ made me want to write something dark so I wrote knifeplay lol
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
